Sonny with a chance of Losing you
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy and some angst. T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance and I never will. :L**

**Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy**

**Title: Sonny with a chance of losing you**

**A/N: I was told to write more so here it is. It's just something that came to my mind. So I hope you like it. It's going to be fifteen chapters, each chapter is another day Chad spends with Sonny, the last one being his decision to stay or go. So if you get bored of it, please do tell me and I'll just cut it shorter. **

**Chapter 1- Day 1**

Chad stepped out of the car and sighed. It had taken him exactly two days, one hour, fifteen minutes to reach Condor Studios and the anticipation of seeing Sonny again welled up inside him. He didn't know what to say. What did you say to a girl you left for three years but still loved? The winter air hit him and made him shiver beneath his thin shirt. His breath crystallized in front of him as be took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hey Sonny, hi Sonny, how are you?" He thought about how he'd say hello to her when he saw her. Should he just blurt it out? What should he do? Should he hug her or kiss her first? Should he ask about her day or the past three years? He turned the corner to be greeted by the huge brown eyes he'd missed.

"Chad?" She screamed and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He caught her and smiled; inhaling the perfume she wore everyday. She pulled away and placed her feet back on the ground. "How…what… oh my God!" He grinned again, an ear to ear beam and crushed their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He could've stood like that forever but the lack of oxygen was proving a strong opponent. "I missed you and then you stopped returning my calls or letters. What happened?" He fell into an awkward silence, words switching in his head and swirling.

"I just… well I don't know. I can't make up an excuse but Sonny; there's been no one else. I've not dated anyone else after you." She smiled, he gathered that she hadn't when she jumped him as soon as their eyes met. He kept replaying the way she said his name. _Chad. _It was like an angel. "I missed you too." He smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her into her dressing room.

"What…?" She couldn't ask in time. Before she knew it, Chad had her pinned against the wall and his lips were touching hers again. She loved the way his lips lingered on hers. Not quite touching but occasionally brushing them when his head tipped forward. She panted for breath. He'd literally taken it away. "Chad, I promise I will make these two weeks the best in your life."

"You already have." He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. He hadn't told her that he was considering moving back. That didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that in three years, he and Sonny had been apart and they were finally together. All that mattered was that moment. Chad pulled her hand to his chest, resting it just above his heart. "Listen." She listened to it beating slowly, feeling every single pulse through her hand. She felt her heart slow to match with his; they beat together in a perfect rhythm. A comfortable silence slid into place filled with the beating of each others hearts. "Sonny," His voice was soft and breaking from raising emotions that he couldn't push down. "I promise you there was no one else while I was in Rhode Island. You believe me right?" She wordlessly nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course I do." She finally spoke and broke their new formed silence.

***That night ***

Chad's eyes fluttered open and settled on the TV that was only just visible in the dim light that seeped from the small lamp on the table, Sonny lingered in the doorway and smiled. Her voice was lost when she first tried to speak.

"Chad?" She whispered, her voice so tiny and vulnerable in the night. His eyes met hers, the light illuminating his features. She crept along the floor until she was behind him pulling her fingers through his perfect blonde hair.

"What's up baby?" He mumbled sleepily, his hand tracing hers and eventually taking it and guiding her to the sofa.

"I had a nightmare." Her voice cracked half way through her words and Chad pulled her close to him. She let a tear drop from her eyes. "You left me again. The worst thing is that I know it's true. I know you're leaving me again and it hurts." Chad didn't meet her eyes, he couldn't. He kept her pushed her close to him, holding her close. "Please Chad, I mean it." He finally pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She gulped aloud, swallowing the ball of unsaid words down along with tears.

"Don't leave me. Everyone I get close to, I lose. I love you more than anything and I can't watch you walk away from me again." Her tears soaked his pyjamas. His hands ran through her curls.

"I can't. I want to, believe me I would give anything to stay here with you but I can't. I have a career in Rhode Island. I can't just throw it all away." She pulled away, her eyes tinted red from her tears.

"But you can throw away us?" He shook his head, wordlessly pulling her close to him again.

"No! It's complicated Sonny. My mom's back there, my dad's back there, all my friends are there. I can't just leave them." Again, she wordlessly nodded and stood to her feet.

"Well then do me a favour. Spend every night with me until you have to go?" He nodded and followed her to her bedroom. Both ducked under the covers, Sonny resting her head on his stomach and wrapping her arm around him. Her head slowly rose and fell with his slow, steady breaths. He dropped a kiss to her forehead. When she first met Chad, she never thought she'd be laid next to him while the rain lashed at her windows, safe. She felt so secure in his arms, like nothing could possible hurt her. Chad stared down at her. How could he give this up? This was the life he'd been dreaming off. This was the life he wanted for him and Sonny. He'd planned it out perfectly. He'd propose, she'd say yes, they'd finally be happy. The rain patted a slow symphony on the window and shadowed onto the floor. He smiled at her as she quietly giggled in her sleep.

"I love you." His head rested on hers, his lips not quite touching her forehead and his hand tangling his fingers with hers.

**A/N: So this is the story I'll be continuing for a while now. Umm, on holiday from Wednesday so I won't be updating any of my Sonny with a Chance fics but I'll be writing in my notepad so I'll update as soon as I return home! Happy summer everyone! I think one more update after this then I'll be away. But have a good summer to everyone who reads this. I hope that it's SONNY for you ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance and I never will. :L**

**Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy**

**Title: Sonny with a chance of losing you**

**A/N: Wowowowowow, thank you so fricken much for the reviews! It means so much. Here's chapter two but it'll be two weeks until the next update because I'm going on holiday! Sorry. **

**Chapter 2-Day 2**

Chad woke, his blue eyes fluttering open and settling on the slim arm that draped across his body. He tangled his fingers with hers and dropped a kiss to her hand. She began to stir, fidgeting a little but staying within his arms.

"Morning." She muttered beneath heaps of sleepily dazed dreams. "Sleep well?" He nodded, yawning as though he'd only just woken up.

"Yeah, thanks. You?" She also nodded but didn't add anything. Her head lifted and her eyes opened to meet his. She moved to rest almost on top of him. "Good. What do you wanna do today?" His eyes traced her body. She was perfect. Her long brown curls tumbled over her shoulder, the ends brushing over his chest.

"It's up to you. We could go somewhere I suppose." Her eyes fluttered closed but then opened again. Her hand fell onto the position Chad had placed it in, the beating and pulsing of his heart through her hand and up her arm to her heart. Her slow and steady breaths coupled with his and he pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't resist thee urge to just hold her close and kiss her all day but they only had two weeks to cram in three years of being apart. He smiled against her lips and pushed off him. When she almost fell off the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The realisation that he'd pulled to hard occurred when they were both laid on the floor in fits of laughter, Sonny on top of Chad, her hair covering her face, his fringe in skew-whiff directions. Sonny rolled off him and laid next to him, staring at the colour of her ceiling change as the sun shone then disappeared. It had snowed the night before and thick layers of white slicked across the lawn and pavements in perfect, untouched blankets.

"I know where we'll go. That is if my car will start. You get ready and meet me in the living room in ten?" She nodded and pecked his lips once more. When she met him, she stared at him. He looked so perfect, his hair was perfect and in position, he was wearing the necklace she bought him two years ago for Christmas when she got him for Secret Santa. He'd said he just liked it but he wore it every single day and refused to take it off. It consisted of two dog tags with _'Chad Dylan Cooper'_ on one and _Sonny Munroe _on the other. When he'd been given it, it had been blank but he'd had her name inscribed on it when they'd started being more than friends and he completely fell in love with her.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the undisturbed snow, leaving his footprints followed by hers. She giggled and ran in front of him, tripping him up and bursting into hysterics when he landed with a thud.

"Oh yeah, you think this is funny do you? Biatch!" He grinned and tripped her up exactly as she had to him. This time, she fell next to him and curled up on his side. The freezing sensation of the snow against her made her shiver but she smiled and snuggled closer to him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on! We don't have time!" He jumped up and pulled along after him, slightly skidding where the road bent a little.

"Chad, where are we going?" He was silent, the simple but soothing noise of his panting breaths being the only noise that was audible. They arrived outside a small sweet shop. Chad held the door open for her and the instant heat and aroma of melted chocolate and warm fudge hit her. She stared at the many shelves stacked with so many different flavours and colours. Chocolates from different continents, sweets wrapped individually in a rainbow of colours, her eyes lit up as she stared at them. Chad slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You like it?" She nodded, placing her hands over his and squeezing slightly. "Good." He grinned and pecked her on the cheek before taking her hand and dragging her across the shop to a huge cabinet with many chocolate covered products. Strawberries and marshmallows were her favourite. He picked up a bag and the tongues and handed them to her. "Pick whatever you want." She quizzically scanned the open cabinet, picking some strawberries, marshmallows, fudge and blackberries and handing them to Chad.

"Thank you." Her arms wrapped around his waist, her lips brushing his softly. When they were back into the cold air of Hollywood in winter, Chad took her hand and straightened her hat. It was woolly and had two balls on the top which were the ears and a panda's face was imprinted on the actual hat. She has also a matching scarf and gloves. The warm feeling of the close-knit fabric melted away all feelings of worry and sadness. All that mattered was Sonny.

"How about home? We haven't actually talked about what we did in the three years?" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly rolling her feel over the melting snow, wondering what had gotten into Chad. He was so interested in her; everything else had faded into the background. Like the fact that it was snowing. Chad was a big kid inside and any form of evidence that Christmas wasn't too far away made him jump with joy inside. Or the fact that Connie had had her hair cut. He didn't care. He only cared about her. Sonny pushed the door open and smiled, pouncing onto the sofa and turning on some music. "Didn't know you were a Paramore fan, _The Only Exception? _I like this song. It reminds me of us." He smirked and sat next to her, pushing off his shoes and sitting cross-legged to face her.

"Yep, I like it too. It reminds me of you." She blushed slightly and averted her eyes to the door, thinking how quick she could run away if she completely embarrassed herself with any more cheesy comments. "So!" The typical ice-breaker was in action. She was unsure just how many times she'd apply the quick usage of _so _to break an awkward silence before dark.

"So… Sonny, tell me how you filled the last three years?" Sonny sighed and shrugged her shoulders like she always did when she didn't want to say the answer she was thinking. "Well…?" She looked up, her lips twitching with anticipated words.

"I waited for you." Her voice cracked again. Suddenly, the door looked really tempting to her. She stood and wandered into the kitchen, finding the tears that rolled forward whenever Chad asked about the three years she spent alone making their expected appearance. He tried out words and broken sentences in his mind but he couldn't speak them, he just couldn't. He thought about going to her, telling her that it would be okay but he had just under two weeks left with the girl he would give up everything for and he had no idea how to fill it.

"Sonny?" He mumbled after ten minutes of an awkward silence. "Sonny, c'mon what's up?" She staggered back over to him, her eyes evidently had been pouring out tears. "Oh my God, Sonny!" He pulled her close, his arms a safety barricade against all that could hurt her. She pulled away; she summoned some form of strength that made her pull away from him.

"I'm alright." She whispered and stared at the fading daylight. "We should go and watch the sunset. Could you drive in this weather?" Chad paused, staring at the fresh snow that had poured from the sky four hours before.

"I could try."

"That's good enough for me, I have life insurance. Let's go!" Her hand slid over his and dragged him out of the door. The drive was taken in an absolute silence… again. To say they had spent three years apart, a nice, comfortable silence was becoming evident in more than one occasion. He pulled up the car just off the highway facing the beach. The sun was beginning to peak down behind the freezing sea. Sonny's eyes shone like fireflies in the dimming light, the look of pure amazement displayed on her face. Chad frowned.

How could he leave this all behind?

**A/N: As you know I'll be disappearing for 2 weeks. :-( but I'll be back soon and updating so have a good holiday everyone! And Happy Summer! **

**Much Love, **

**Mrs Old Gregg! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance and I never will. :L**

**Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy**

**Title: Sonny with a chance of losing you**

**A/N: Hey, yes I should be on holiday and not updating but of course, as some may have heard, the company went bust so I shall be going for a week on Monday…. you lucky little devils will have to put up with my updates for longer. Sucks to be you huh? Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **

**Oh, watch out for Chad in this, I think he swears once. **

**Chapter 3- End of day 2/Day 3**

The silence hung in the small gap between them, in his mind Chad conjured up words and phrases but when pieced together, they didn't make sense… not really. He sighed and took her hand in his. She simply smiled then returned to her gazing. Five minutes past in a complete and awkward silence. Sonny had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let herself fall like she had for James because she only got hurt but this feeling that she was on the edge and about to plummet wouldn't move from her gut. It seemed as though Chad had stolen her heart right from the word go. They had hated each other but there was something inside them, growing and blossoming, something they had never really experienced in their past relationships. Another ten minutes past in a silence that grew denser by the minute. Sonny could feel Chad's eyes on her. Each stare weighed her down and pushed her closer to the frightful edge she was too terrified to jump down. She'd experienced love before, with James, she though she was in heaven. She felt weightless and unbreakable but that sensation soon faded and he left.

Chad did the exact same. It was getting too serious, he was getting too close to her so he left; not because he wanted to but he had to. He couldn't stand being responsible for hurting her if he did. He loved her but he couldn't stay. So he left for Rhode Island and sitting there in a sombre silence, he knew exactly why he'd left. He didn't want them to be like every other couple who spent their days without talking to each other but the long, awkward pauses were tearing him apart inside. The journey home was taken in yet more stillness. Sonny pushed the front door open and headed straight to her room. That was the end of day 2.

When Chad awoke, he realised he was alone. The space where Sonny had been being filled by crumpled sheets and a teddy bear she'd had since she had been born. "Sonny?" His voice echoed through her apartment.

"Morning!" She replied from the kitchen whilst buttering some toast. Chad lingered in the doorway, his eyes wandering down her and then back up again to rest on her head. He grinned. He must have been the luckiest man alive at that moment. Silently, he tip-toed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His noiseless steps had sent into a somewhat peaceful daze which he didn't knock her out of when he touched her. "Hey, you wanna do something today?" Her voice was sleepy and her words rolled into one long catastrophe.

"I dunno." Chad pulled Sonny to face him, a little yelp escaping from her out of shock. "I wanna spent today with you… and only you!" Chad pecked her lips, her nose touching his, her forehead just millimetres away, her arms around his neck. The long shirt she was wearing belonged to Chad; it helped her sleep easier. She giggled and reached for the counter to turn around but his hold gripped her tighter. "C'mon Sonny, I've been here two days and we haven't actually done anything where it's just… us. I mean yeah we went to that shop…thing but I want you and me to do something that no one else is doing. Like just go for a walk somewhere." She nodded, their foreheads finally meeting as she laid her head against his.

"Ok but I gotta eat otherwise I'm gonna die of hunger!" Chad chuckled dryly, dropping a kiss to her hair with his arms wrapped around her from behind. When she'd eaten, Chad saying he wasn't hungry yet, they set out. The clouds that scattered across the sky were beginning to break up. It was too cold for it to rain or snow. It was apparently -3 degrees. Sonny was wearing her trademark panda hat, gloves and scarf combo while Chad wore his huge red coat. His hand took hers and mingled their fingers together. The ground beneath them had thawed so walking was no problem. Neither knew where they were actually going but the excitement that aimless wandering brought with it was enough to push them outdoors. After five minutes, they were in the middle of a forest. Frost covered branches jutted from the crystal blue skyline and tiny droplets of winter snow still clung to crumpled brown leaves beneath their feet. Sonny stared in amazement at a robin; the first promise of Christmas she'd seen. But with the robin also came the reminder that this year, as with the past three, it wouldn't be spent with Chad. She frowned with remorse, the memories of past Christmas' rushing through her mind; like their last Christmas spent together four years ago. She remembered how Chad had held her in his arms, the sweet smell of freshly baked gingerbread floating over them and snow sprinkling outside the windows. Back then, things were so much simpler. She didn't have a long distance relationship that was on the verge of breaking.

"Wow, this is amazing Chad!" Sonny grinned, an ear to ear full on beam. Chad wrapped and arm around her shoulders, his arm running across her neck.

"I know it is. I always know where to go. I'm like a tour guide." He kissed her hair again, the aromatic scent of her shampoo hitting him immediately. A hammock was set across two trees, melted frost and snow dripping from the rope that tied it. Chad lay down, Sonny lying in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled close to her. The fresh scent of her lemon soap on her neck made his lips curve and his eyes flutter shut. He could've stayed like that forever. Sonny's eyes closed as well, their mixed body heat causing a challenge to stay awake.

Chad's eyes opened. He wasn't sure how long they'd been laid there but he was pretty sure it was a fair good while. Sonny also awoke, her chocolate eyes sparkling like crystals when they met Chad's.

"C'mon, let's go home and get you warmed up!" Chad smiled and hopped onto the ground. Sonny followed him and took his hand again.

**That Night **

"Sonny I've been thinking." Sonny stared at him, her eyes wide and in shock.

_Please no, God no! What if he'd breaking up with me? I knew it wouldn't work long distance. What will I do? Damn it! _

"Is a curry supposed to be this colour?" He mumbled whilst stirring the green liquid. Sonny rested her chin on his shoulder, a sigh of relief passing her lips.

"Yes, it's Tai green curry… I think it's meant to be green. Put it in the bin if you're not happy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Chad bit his lip deep in thought.

"I would but all I can imagine are those starving kiddies in Africa…" He paused and contemplated what he should do before pouring it on two plates and handing one to Sonny. They both stared at the plates and then at the picture on the packet. "It doesn't look like that." Chad sighed and glanced at Sonny who rolled a piece of chicken around in the strange liquid. "I think we should pour it away. Not even a kid in Africa would eat this shit." Sonny smirked.

"Language mister, let's get takeout then." She mumbled whilst pulling a drawer open and revealing a mass collection of menus.

"Jeez Sonny, what do you have in here, an entire rainforest?" Sonny shot Chad a sarcastic look and turned back to her takeaway.

"Okay, I think Indian." Chad nodded and pushed the draw closed, picking up the phone and dialling the number. When they'd eaten, they went to Sonny's room and snuggled into the covers. Chad draped and arm over her and closed his eyes. "N'a night beautiful, I love you." Sonny smiled, her lashes also feeling heavy and closing.

"Night Chad, I love you too."

**A/N: Oh pass the sick bucket I know ;-) Well here you go! Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance and I never will. :L**

**Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy**

**Title: Sonny with a chance of losing you**

**A/N: Bonjour! Boredom has taken me and I am now going to be rapidly updating… not like I have anything else to do. Thank you especially StayStrong112 for the reviews on every chapter… you do now realise how awesome you are. Well maybe you do but this ones for you!**

**Chapter 4- Day 4 **

That morning was different… they were compelled to the indoors. Rain lashed at the windows of Sonny's apartment but the rapidly spreading heat from the covers also made it compulsory for them to stay right where they were. Sonny woke first, the slow and steady noise of Chad's breathing lulling her into a somewhat trance. Her eyes closed and she slowly rose and fell with the quickening pace of his chest. She sighed, he awoke.

"Morning gorgeous." He yawned and pushed himself up, stretching his rested limbs. He smiled against her; the intoxicating smell of soap on her neck stunned him exactly as it had the day before when they were in the woods. He was in paradise, every aspect was just perfect and in some respects, he didn't want it to end. He could've lay next to her forever, his arm over her waist, his hand lingering on her bare shoulder. He just couldn't imagine spending that day any other way. She began to stir, shaking the covers off her and screaming. He was torn from his paradise. She'd fallen back asleep again and this time, it wasn't so pretty. She screamed louder, her nails digging deep into the pillows and beads of sweat forming on her face. Her eyes began to stream with tears. Chad froze. What did he do? What could he do? He shook her gently, softly bringing her back into her sanity. Her eyes bolted open, the last remaining tears spying their chance and running down her cheek. "Sonny! What…are…are you okay?" His broken words slurred and tumbled from his mouth, each one falling over the other. Without a second thought, he pulled her closer.

"It was horrible Chad, I had a nightmare and… and you left me." She broke into fits of sobbing. Partially because the image was so vividly clear in her mind but also because she knew it was the inevitable truth. She had ten days left to change his mind and in some aspects, she did want it to be true because it was that thought that made the fortnight together so special.

"It's okay baby, I'm not going anywhere." Chad smile and pushed his lips to hers and placed a hand on her hair, pushing her closer and closer until the air space between them was so limited it pulled them apart. She gasped for any fragments of air there was to spare, her eyes still shut and her mouth still open until Chad closed the gap again. She pulled away, noticing the look in his eyes convey his confusion.

"Chad… I can't keep on like this just pretending you're not going, it's just stupid!" Chad chewed on his lip, thoughts spiralling in his head. It was as though a giant knife had been pushed into him, like tiny pinpricks on the surface of his heart that he only felt the second she turned away.

"Sonny just… just don't." He mumbled and stepped out of bed and out of the room. The instant pain of her words rewinding in his head kicked in. He sighed and pushed down the toaster before returning to their room to try and sort it out. "Look, I don't wanna go but my mom is in Rhode Island, my job is in Rhode Island… my entire life excluding you is in Rhode Island. I can't just leave it all behind. You know as much as I do that I'd love to stay here with you but I can't." Sonny nodded and slid out of bed, the long t-shirt falling and resting on her thigh.

"I know, Chad, believe me I do but I can't sit here and watch you walk away." Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest pressing against hers, his head pressing against hers. The shaky, mint scented breaths that he took displayed his emotion.

"Then come with me." The familiar silence seeped into the room, Sonny staring at him with huge russet eyes. Sonny shook her head. She couldn't leave her mom on her own. She couldn't just abandon her show, or Nico, or Grady. And as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't leave Tawni either. She had been the sister figure that Sonny hated to love but did. She'd already moved once and she couldn't move again.

"I can't. I want to but I can't. It's not just you I have to think about. It's my mom and my show and all the cast members… they're like my family." Chad dropped his gaze to rest on the floor. I'm lucky to still have a job. I asked for two weeks off to spend with you. They could've fired me then and there." He nodded and kissed her cheek. His fingers linked behind her back and pushed her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. He almost mentioned that he wasn't sure weather he was leaving or not but it just wasn't the right time and he couldn't bring himself to say it.

They spent the entire day inside watching films and cuddling on the sofa. Chad had something special planned for her though.

***That Night* **

"Why do I have to get dressed up?" Sonny giggled as she slid another hair pin into her hair. She'd curled it and clipped each individual bit up. It had taken her well over an hour. Chad slowly rubbed her shoulders and pulled her back to lean on him. She stared into the mirror in front of her, smiling and happy; the way they should be.

"It's a surprise! Now go get changed and be ready in half an hour okay?" She nodded and they went their separate ways. Chad had bought the exact same outfit he'd worn on their fist day, just a size bigger. He'd grown in the past three years. Sonny looked absolutely stunning when she arrived in the doorway. She had chosen a strapless green dress that landed just above her knee. Her eyes scanned him until she settled on his face. "I'm the luckiest man alive." He grinned and pulled her close to him. Her breath was caught somewhere and the shaky vapour that did escape made her shiver.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled. The drive was taken listening to the radio. Sonny gazed at the stars out of the window and smiled. When they arrived, he took her hand and dragged her inside. It was amazing. A stained glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and red satin drapes slicked across the windows. It was as though she'd stepped into Romeo and Juliette's story.

"Come on, here's our table." She smiled and sat down, spiralling a lost curl around her finger. "Sonny, listen, this is a really special night for me and I want you to know that I will never ever hurt you." He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. She fluttered her eyelashes, a sort of wetness becoming evident in the auburn tinges. "I promise you, I will stay by you for as long as we live." His voice broke on the last word, a lump if unsaid emotion forming in his throat. He pulled a box from his pocket, shaking from nerved and held it out to her. "Say yes."

**A/N: Ooooooooh, drama! Enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews! Means a loooooooooooot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Sonny with a Chance and I never will. All rights belong to their rightful owners.

It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy and some angst T for future chapters

Sonny with a chance of losing you

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they really do mean a lot. :-)

**End of day 4/Day 5 **

"Chad…" She stared at his outstretched hand and sighed. She wanted to but they were only 21 and he had a life in a city hours away from her. His eyes fell to the floor.

"I understand… kinda…sort'a…not really." Her eyes met his. Sparkly and crystal blue. How could she say no?

"Yes." His lips curled into a smile. Who cared how old they were, it didn't matter. Who cared it was a long distance relationship? It worked for some, it could work for her. She wrapped her arms around him and the money they had for the meal, Chad tossed onto the table. His fingers tangled with hers- warm and tight. That night had ended.

"Morning Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad grinned as Sonny woke. He was already dressed and his hair was already beautifully perfect. His sickly sweet smile made her smile too. She was too lucky. She raised an eyebrow at his superman swimming shorts. "Thought we could go swimming, what so you say?" Her eyes closed and she fell backwards to rest her head on the pillows.

"Chad, you know I love you but are you mentally deranged?" He raised an eyebrow this time and jumped onto the bed next to her, an irresistibly cute pout lingering on his features.

"My mom's old house, we still own it and it's got an indoor heated swimming pool. So don't worry that pretty little head of yours about freezing." Chad pushed her hands away from her face and pressed his lips to hers. Her heart leapt at the electric touch of his lips. She couldn't resist sliding her fingers through his hair and pushing him closer. Her lips became numb, so did his. He pulled away and grinned. "Chop-chop!" He grinned and pecked her lips one last time before retreating to the living room while she changed. She'd never seen such child-like innocence and glee in his eyes until that day when they'd decided to go swimming. When she was ready, she pulled her coat and boots on then her trademark scarf and hat.

"Do you know how weird it is wearing a coat and jumper over a bikini?" Chad looked down at himself and shook his head.

"Well, with all due respect, I've never worn a bikini." Chad flipped his hood up and took her hand, heading out the door. The drive was taken in small-talk about the weather and why clouds weren't made of candy floss and the epic 'who killed Curt Cobain' conversation. When they arrived, the icy, untouched path of snow leading up to the door made Chad grin. It had been forever since he'd slept in his old bed. "Let's stay here for a while. You said you'd gotten time off work, I don't have work so why not?" Sonny stared at the towering building and nodded.

"Yeah sure, lets." Chad unlocked the door and let the warm, unlived in air sweep over him. It was beautiful. Drapes from many different countries hung on the walls and a Persian rug lay on the hardwood maple floor. A warm glow lit up the walls from the lights when he switched them on, golden yellow mixing with tones of caramel and coffee. The indoor pool was huge and surrounded by different coloured stones. A small grotto was hidden in a corner where the water seemed to be dragged to. Sonny's smile conveyed her excitement. Chad threw his coat onto the floor and dived in, the warm luxury of heat seemed a thousand dollars.

"I'm amazing at swimming. I can do like gymnastic stuff… _underwater_!" Sonny rolled her eyes and giggled, joining him in the water.

"_Really, _go on then, do you gymnastic stuff…_underwater_!" Chad shook his head and paddled a little further out.

"Nah, I can't do it in front of people, it's not as good." He swam back over to Sonny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can however do this." He picked her up and threw her under. A small yelp escaped as she fell. When she rose, she chewed angrily on her lip and threw what seemed like half the pool into his face. "Well! That Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper was uncalled for!" Sonny smiled innocently and it seemed that all was forgotten. "Why the hell did you say yes?" He stared at her. She was: 1. Drop dead gorgeous! 2. Amazingly kind. 3. The funniest person he knew. He felt like the luckiest man alive. After an hour, they found themselves curled up in the pale, twinkling light of the grotto. Chad sat on a rock with his legs dipping into the ice blue water while Sonny draper herself across him. Her head lay on his lap; his hand loitered on her waist. A sense of calmness and silence surrounded and engulfed them. For one second, time seemed to stand still.

They remained that way for what seemed like forever. Chad stared at Sonny and the way her eyelashes fluttered shut and rested on her cheekbones and the way her bare stomach rose and fell with every breath she took. His eyes shut and he lay back against the rocks, a cold shock running up his spine.

When he woke up, Sonny had gone and a somewhat darkness spiralled in through the windows. He stood and pushed open the door leading to the house. The door was hidden in the Grotto; it saved him having to swim round to the other door. It came out in the kitchen. Sonny stood, chequered, red and white pyjama pants matched with a white vest top and monster feet slippers. Her skin glowed gloriously in the bright, orange light of the wooden kitchen. Her feet shifted on the black tiles and her hand brushed over the shiny marble that lay within the hardwood cupboard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'." Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just warming some milk for our hot chocolates." She pointed with her head to two mugs with rising steam that lay on the marble and wood counter next to her. Chad imagined the steam rising and forming a heart like on all the coffee adverts. He pressed his lips to her cheek but pulled away when the icy sensation sent a chill through him. She shivered. It was freezing in the kitchen, goose-bumps rose on his arms. She poured the milk into the hot chocolate and handed one to Chad.

"Thank you beautiful! Let's go get you warmed up." Chad was still wearing his superman swimming trunks but he didn't care that the freezing air bit at him. His mind grasped the memory of the exquisitely warm water over his skin as he held Sonny or the feeling of having her laid over him, her arm wrapped around his legs and his hand wandering around her stomach. He was engaged! It was hard to grasp that idea, he'd never been engaged before-surprise, surprise- and it was something he never thought he'd experience with Sonny. He didn't think she'd say yes… especially to him! She climbed under the covers of Chad's bed, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. The lamps next to them sent amazingly warm tones of toffee onto the cream walls. On one wall, opposite the bed, a TV was blearing out the theme tune of _The IT Crowd. _He knew it was Sonny's favourite comedy. He pulled the covers up to their waists. It was warm in Chad's room, the only harsh blast of cold coming from the blue carpet. It reminded Sonny of the blue sky she'd seen when they'd cuddled in the woods. Amazing and frozen, some sort of icy beauty. She rested her head on Chad's shoulder where his arm stretched over hers and closed her eyes. The sweet smell of Chad's nutty shampoo made her smile and snuggle closer too him. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep. Chad stared at her. The way her lips parted, the way her curls fell onto her shoulder, the way her lashes held captive her chocolate eyes. He put his empty cup down, turned off the TV and tucked her in, then lied down himself. When he lay down, she instantly wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. It was the slow beat of his heart that lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: Whoop, another chapter. Hope you liked it and thanks again for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance and I never will. :L**

**Summary: It's been three years since Chad left Hollywood for Rhode Island. When he returns, he and Sonny have a catch up but will he be able to leave her again after leaving her once. Channy**

**Title: Sonny with a chance of losing you**

**A/N: BAM! I gots a review! Thank you, that person that reviewed! So… it's another chapter. You'd best get ya crackers because it's gonna get cheesy! Thank you for the reviews, it really does mean a lot. **

**Chapter 6- Day 6**

It was dark when Sonny woke, the moonlight shone through the open curtains in the unfamiliar room and onto Chad's face. Each star twinkled like tiny blazing fires and Sonny silently connected them as though she was playing connect the dots. She smiled at the quiet sighs that escaped Chad's slightly parted lips. The room was so different to hers. It reeked of money and fame. It was almost like money seeped from the walls. Sonny pressed her lips to Chad's after connecting a heart in the sky. He shifted in his sleep and began to kiss back. His hand ran through her perfect, straight hair and pushed her closer. Eventually, reluctantly, Sonny pulled away. Chad smiled, his vibrant, sapphire eyes leaking happiness.

"Morning gorgeous," He smiled and allowed a kiss to dance onto her shoulder. Sonny lay next to him on her back, staring at the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to his ceiling. "I've had this room since I was five… they wouldn't come off." She giggled giddily at him and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers as though she were that exact age. "I stuck them on in an order." She rolled over to face him, edging him to telling her the order. "I arranged it so it said CDC like Chad Dylan Cooper!" The childish glee in his eyes made her smile and laugh dryly.

Her eyes wandered back up to the artificial sky. Beautiful and life-like. They weren't like those obviously fake stars; they shone in the night like tiny specks of silver. She averted her gaze to the tiny specks of white that tumbled from the sky. It was cloudy now; each tiny, twinkling ball of light was concealed behind a sheet of greying candy-floss. Chad shifted closer to her. His lips hovered just above hers, his arms wrapped lightly around her waist. A love story paused just waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen. Sonny slid from her castle of warmth to peer out of the window into the coming morning. A layer of snow slicked across the garden like white gold and frosted cobwebs clung to trees as the winter air brushed through them. For a second, she felt like she was in a dream. Chad's warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in to him.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat." Chad's icy blue eyes caught the time as they passed the clock. 5:20 am. He didn't care though. It wasn't like he'd get back to sleep again. "I can make pancakes or something. I'm renowned for my infamous pancakes. Trust me, there's no going back when you've tried mine. Forget Paula's Pancakes. Bam! Outta the way Paula, CDC's here!" Sonny giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, well then I shall see. Maybe you're all talk. After all, I've eaten enough pancakes to last me a lifetime but two more wouldn't hurt right?" Silently, he nodded and turned to wrap his arms around her. Then, he closed the gap between them. A comfortable silence came into play, the only sound being the pool water slowly rippling. After what seemed like a lifetime, Chad pulled away and grinned.

"I work alone!" Sonny nodded and turned, heading into the dim light of the living room. Multi-tonal shades of cream and brown contrasted against the electric blue of the sky. Luxury and warmth seeped from the walls in that room. It wasn't long before Chad appeared in the room with a steaming plate of divinely smelling pancakes. Butter dripped down the sides and collected in a sunshine yellow puddle on the plate. "Tada, taste them." She picked up one of the forks and took a chunk out, smiling as the divinely mixed sensation of butter mixed with flour mixed with strawberry evaded her taste buds. "They've got strawberry extract in them to give them some taste.

"They're amazing." _You're amazing_. She sighed- she was in love, she was bound to sigh. "I mean they're gorgeous!" _You're gorgeous. _Her unspoken thoughts tore her mind away from her food but to Chad. His hair lazily uncombed rested over his forehead, his eye hidden behind a mask of mint scented blonde hair. "So, what do you want to do today?" Chad shrugged. _Why am I so lucky? I must be the luckiest girl alive! _

"How about we go somewhere?" His eyes looked irresistible gorgeous in the coming light of a winter morning… he looked gorgeous. His sleepy gaze dropped to the floor. "Just let me get ready 'kay?" Sonny silently nodded. When Chad left the room, he couldn't forget how cute she'd looked in her giant, cream and white woolly cardigan. "Ready?" He appeared in the living room wearing his same old jeans and shirt thing. She nodded and stood, her cardigan almost meeting the seam of her dress where it met her latticed black tights.

"Yep," The winter air bit at her cheeks and nipped the tops of her ears. His fingers linked with hers as her head fell to rest on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Chad stared at her, cerulean blue mixing with coffee and creating some sort of strange colour. They reached a small park that looked long forgotten. The fountain was iced over, tiny specks of intricate white patterns falling to land on the frozen over water. A bench laid undisturbed, perfect, untouched lines of sparkling snow draped across the wood. Chad's fingers clutched her hand tighter.

"C'mon." He smiled and grasped her hand, wiping away the snow with the other and sitting down. Sonny pressed her hand to his chest and rested her head just over his shoulder, on the borderline from his shoulder to his chest. A silence that lasted well over half an hour mixed with the sounds of rushing cars and people's voices as they unknowingly past them by. "I love you." Chad muttered. It came out of nowhere. He didn't even know where it had come from.

"I love you too." Sonny replied with a smile that oozed beauty and youth. "I know where we are!" She finally yelled and grabbed his hand, slipping slightly on the iced over pavement. Chad steadied her with his arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her from almost falling.

"Careful baby, we wouldn't want you falling now would we?" Sonny stared at hi sarcastically. Of course the answer was going to be _yes_. Of course she wanted to fall… or maybe she already had fallen.

"Sorry, bit over excited." She giggled and wandered past some bushes. "There's a lake somewhere around here right? And a woods or something like that I think." Five minutes later they arrived at a lake that seemed to stretch on and on with no end, "Tada isn't it beautiful?" Chad nodded whilst staring down at his bracelet Sonny had given him when they'd gotten engaged. It was a silver band with _Chad _and _Sonny_ scrawled on, connected by a heart. Something felt right when he was with Sonny. Maybe it was that constant smile that played on her lips or the way her hair shone in the winter sunlight. Sometimes, when he was bored, he played with the band, twisting it and staring at the way it glistened in some lights but lit up like a star in others. He couldn't deny the fact anymore- he was utterly addicted to Sonny. He lay awake at night sometimes, just to watch the way her lips twitched as she slept and just to hear the soft tone of her breathing or how her chest rose and fell lightly with each breath. She was stunning and he couldn't believe she was his… his girl… his Sonny. "Chad?" He tore his eyes away from the oval of silver.

"Huh?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I said where do you wanna get dinner later on?" Chad shrugged and took her into his arms, dipping her so she lay inches from the ground.

"Does it matter?" A smirk slid onto his lips and he pressed to hers. Sonny's head span. This was something that she'd seen in films, she never thought she'd be in someone's arms, inches from the ground with them kissing her. Chad pulled away and grinned. "Can you dance?"

"I can folk dance." Chad shook his head and straightened up, fixing himself into the perfect position.

"I mean real dance. You know, like ballroom type chizz that old people do?" Sonny nodded and made an 'o' shape with her lips. "Not just old people do it!" Chad stepped back; Sonny forward. Chad stepped forward; Sonny stepped back. He twirled Sonny and chuckled as her hair whipped his face. When she returned to face him, he dipped her then straightened back up. "And not just a pretty face." Sonny beamed- lively, wonderful, real. There were so many fake personalities out there but Sonny, she wasn't like that. Sonny slipped on another piece of ice and, as he had before, Chad caught her. "Don't fall."

"I already have fallen."

**A/N: Blugh, pass the sick bucket! ;) Hooray for cheese huh? Yep, doesn't get more bittersweet/cheesier than that! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! Oh my gee you guys are so unthinkably awesome! Also, I would like to invite you all to visit Madeline4824's profile! She's awesome and totally sticks with me through everything! Even when I'm being a morbid bitch she's there to moan to so yeah, she's a twilight writer and even though I'm not a twilight fan- it's what's inside that counts. **

**Dankashern, M~O~G (ha-ha, mog, she was a witch's cat- out of Meg and Mog) **


End file.
